a journey to begin with you
by RainbowTiara
Summary: minami's only female friend has now got together with the person she likes, with a broken heart she runs away and meets the fated one... will hideyoshi change her life forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**A journey to begin with you**_

Chapter 1: the day it all started...

~Akihisa's p.o.v~

As soon as I said those words, i was relieved. It felt like I had kept a 100 kg boulder upon my heart. It felt like everything could become better, far far better than it had been but...

Suddenly my attention was drawn towards those emerald eyes which could be seen from the slit of the door. I recognised those eyes, that auburn colour pony tail... Yes... IT was Minami...

Wait was she running away?

"Minami ...!" I called after her.

She was running down the stairs at great speed. I was losing her gradually.

But suddenly she stopped. In shock, i abruptly stopped too. She turned towards me. But she didn't face me. She kept her head downwards. Then she looked up.

I saw something which shocked me completely; I had never seen them before... there were tears in her eyes...

Tear drops were falling down her flushed cheeks.

Suddenly all the tension that i had been relieved off came back to me. The 100 kg boulder was once again kept on my heart.

I slowly started towards her. I extended my hand but she removed my hand sharply.

"Minami... what's the matter?" I asked.

Before i realised it her gentle hand shot sharply towards my face and she slapped me.

I was too shocked and stunned to even move...

Why the hell did she slap me?

"I hate you, you know..? I hate you. You have betrayed me! I hate you baka Aki!" she screamed.

In a moment she smiled again but i understood it was a forced or rather a painful one "congrats Aki. I hope you keep Mizuki happy... take care of her."

She turned sharply and went away. I was in daze. What happened just now?

My mind processor slowed down. The downstream rate decreased to 2 kbps.

Then I realised I had to chase after her.

So I ran down the hall as fast as I could.

Yuji was electrocuted by shouko and was lying in ashes, but I didn't care.

Tsuchiya (also known as muttsuirni and pervert) was lying in a pool of blood but i didn't care...

All I cared about was my best friend had just slapped me and was crying.

Suddenly i caught sight of her...

I ran towards her...

"Minami, wait! What happened..? Why-''

But before i could complete my sentence...

~Normal p.o.v~

Minami was running away from Akihisa. She didn't want to hear his voice much less see his face.

There was no one beside her now.

Her only female friend had just got together with the person she liked. She couldn't share her grievances with her at least...

Nor she could do it with Tsuchiya or Yuji...

She did what she thought was best...Her classroom... The only place that comforted her...

As soon as she opened the door, she caught sight of Hideyoshi reading a book.

She did it on impulse, what a maiden with a broken heart could think of...

She hugged him...

She hugged him with all her might and burst out crying... She kept herself strong for too long...

It was all over now...

She could cry as much as her heart wanted...

Hideyoshi gently caressed her head and kept quiet...

And between all these there stood Akihisa in daze...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as 1st chapter

Chapter 2 : a new beginning...

~Akihisa p.o.v~

I was too shocked and stunned at what my best friend did...

The only thing i thought was appropriate at that particular moment was to leave both of them alone...

So i turned and closed the door, but there was a painful feeling in my chest, a thing that i have never felt before...

Maybe it was because Minami slapped me...

~normal p.o.v~

Minami was crying her heart out...

It was the first time she had to depend on someone other than Akihisa. She held the shirt of Hideyoshi so tightly that she feared whether it was going to tear.

Then there was Hideyoshi, gently caressing her head... for the first time Minami felt a warm aura, the aura with a comforting feeling, surrounding her.

She stopped crying and then they parted...

Hideyoshi, in his soothing and caring voice, said "Minami are you feeling alright now?"

"Yes, I am feeling much better now... thank you..."replied Minami.

"No problem. If you ever feel like crying again you can come to me" he smiled.

Minami smiled but then she realised that whatever he said was quite cute, so abruptly she turned red...

Hideyoshi, worried, asked "do you have fever, Minami? Why are you so red? Should i take you to the infirmary?"

Minami replied "no thanks I am feeling better now... uh it was just because ... well forget it".

"So... can i know the reason why my shirt got wet?" he showed her the shirt. The shoulder portion was quite wet because of her crying.

Quickly taking out her handkerchief, she rubbed that part "I am really sorry ... I am really really sorry".

Chuckling he said "haha.. It's alright... You are so cute when you are all flustered".

Minami blushed hard...

Standing behind the classroom Akihisa, smiled painfully "So it is like that huh..."

~after the school hours~

Minami and Hideyoshi were walking home together...

"Why is the sky so red today..? Its humiliating me you know..." laughed Minami.

"Haha... even the sky is teasing you now..."joined Hideyoshi.

"Umm... You know I just won three tickets to the amusement park... Yuko and I were planning to go there tomorrow... But would you grant me the pleasure of enjoying your company?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Huh?!"

"Would you like to join us and allow us to cheer you up?" asked Hideyoshi

"Ah... thank you... But..."

"Oh c'mon Minami it's my duty as your friend to cheer you up ... right?" chuckled Hideyoshi.

"Uh... okay then... sure" said Minami.

"I am glad that at least a pretty girl is accompanying me tomorrow" winked Hideyoshi.

"Hideyoshi .. You... Ugh... Forget it!"

Together laughing they ended a day which brought tears and laughter, they said each other good bye with red sun setting at their back.

When the red sun sets down, the world witnesses the rising of the silver moon...

~Akihisa and Himeji at the rooftop~

Akihisa slowly climbed up the stairs...

For an unknown reason he was feeling very tired and weary...

He wanted to cry his heart out... but ... WHY?

He saw Himeji... His girlfriend...

He held her hand tightly and hugged her...

"Yoshii kun, what happened?" asked a worried Himeji "But nonetheless I am happy..."

"Himeji san ... Will you-"

~end~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am sorry friends this story is short. But I promise that I will publish the next chapter soon enough. Please keep a little patience.

*I do not own baka and test*

Chapter 3: Preparations

~Minami's house~

"Welcome back, sis", hugged an excited Hazuki. "I missed you sooo much."

"Hazuki, I missed you too" smiled Minami.

"Now, now, Hazuki, I am a little tired today..."

"Why sis? Did something happen at school?"

Minami looked out of the window...

The red sun setting, the pale blue sky camouflaged under the vivid reddish tint...

This all reminded of her _great _day at school...

She let out a sigh and trying to put on a smile, she said "Nothing Hazuki. Well what would you like for dinner?"

"Sister! Let's go out. Hazuki wants to eat something spicy... " said a grinning Hazuki.

"Uh.. Not in a mood today. I prefer homemade... please..." pleaded Minami with her best puppy dog face.

"As you wish" frowned Hazuki, clearly disappointed.

~At the dining table~

"Your steak is the best, sis", smiled Hazuki.

"Well thank you, Hazuki" replied Minami, finishing her last piece of steak.

After cleaning the dishes, she switched off the TV and rebuked "Hazuki, c'mon it's too late now. Let's go to sleep".

"But sis-"

"Nope. Not gonna hear anything. I have to get up early tomorrow", smiled Minami.

"Why?" asked a confused Hazuki.

"Well, I have a ... uh... appointment with someone", blushed Minami.

"Can I join you guys..? Please? Pretty please? Otherwise Hazuki's gonna be alone the whole weekend..."frowned Hazuki, with tears in her eyes.

"Ah.. Yes! Why not? But at first, come, and help me pick a dress... because I have to look perfect. It will the first day of a brand new Minami..."

"Hmm..." replied Hazuki, observing her sister...

~Himeji's house~

"No. Not this one" smiled Himeji. There was a different sparkle in her eyes.

She kept picking out one dress after another. Her pink skirt flowed as she turned around.

"Yup. Got it. Just wait Akihisa-kun. I am gonna surprise you", smiling, she closed her closet.

~Hideyoshi's house~

"Don't joke with me, Sis!" shouted a troubled Hideyoshi. "What do you mean by you cannot come?"

"Listen Hideyoshi! Don't be such a child. I am going out with Kubo-kun. Yes, I did plan on going out with you guys... But... Uh! Why the hell am I explaining this to you? I am not joining you guys! That's it!" Yuko picked up her dress lying on the floor.

"This is so not done... What am I gonna do all alone? Just the two of us?!"

"Yes, the two of you..." smiled Yuko closing her cupboard.

~Akihisa's house~

"Akihisa! How long are you planning to stay in your room?" asked Akira.

"I am not in a mood to have dinner today..." replied a tired Akihisa.

"Come out otherwise your sister would have to give you a warm and sensual kiss, so that no man would ever agree to marry-"

"I get it. Please forgive me" pleaded Akihisa.

"Ahh.. Akihisa... You never agree to kiss me..." frowned Akira.

And together they left for dinner...

Four people, connected by fate...

What awaits them...?


End file.
